Just a Regular Day
by PinkyCherry-Chan334
Summary: It was just a regular training day between them... Who knew a twisted ankle could create a small, fluffy moment for the two? With 3 kunoichis spying on you as well. Can Ino help by playing match-maker? Some curse words. Couple: NejiTen


**Just a Regular Day….**

**A/N: Sorry for not submitting any stories for the past what-3 or 4 days? I was on a short/small writers block AND an artist block. Not to mention I'm going to try to make my very first speed-paint video (cause I'm bored and curiosity kills the cat ;D). Plus, I can't help but resisting the urge to destroy my laptop cause every few minutes/seconds, it says NOT RESPONDING! *glares at laptop while typing this* I'm also cranky cause I had to endure my mom's stupid 'friends are…blah blah blah..' lecture during my car ride home from school! (in case you didn't know, I'm in 8****th**** grade, about to turn 14 in June)**

**ANYWAYS…. Enough about my boring life and onto the disclaimer!**

**Me & Tenten-chan: x0xAnotherSasuSakuLoverx0x DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!~**

**Me: *whisper* or else you would have been paired with Neji-kun~**

**Tenten-chan: *blush***

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

-x-0-x-0-x- (page break)

It was a warm sunny day here in the not-so-peaceful village of Konoha. Well… the story doesn't even take place here so let's go visit the training grounds of Team Gai!

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*tumble weed rolls by*

Ok…. Let's try the forest **NEAR** the training grounds…. -_-' Yeesh where can you get good camera-men these days?

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

In the secluded forest NEAR the training grounds

Deep inside the forest you can hear clashes of kunais and trees being destroyed. Now you maybe wondering who is destroying the innocent trees and battling….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why it is **NEJI**! But he's not alone. His sparring partner today happens to be the lovely, but deadly **TENTEN**!~ (A/N: Lol that KINDA rhymes XD) Anyways….

(cue the horrible describing fighting scene TT^TT) Tenten was busy aiming 2 kunais at Neji, but he missed. Tenten smirked a little and Neji looked behind him to see the exact same 2 kunais flying back at him! It seems that Tenten had secretly tied strings to the end of the handle to move them like a puppet. Neji used kaiten to deflect it but since he was caught by surprise, one kunai just pierced a little hole/scar through his left sleeve. Tenten groaned. She wanted to hit him DIRECTLY on the skin, not his sleeves!

She got an exploding kunai and threw it at Neji. As it reached 5 feet in front of him, she exploded it. She used this chance to grab her katana* and ran behind him. Neji activated his Byakugan and quickly turned around to deflect it with 2 kunais. She tried to use her strength to push it but with his strength, he over-powered it with just 2 FREAKIN kunais! He push her back and kicked her a little TOO hard when she was thrown through 2 trees with her weapons flying towards the ground. (And so ends my horrible battle scene :D) So there laid Tenten in the rubble of destroyed trees, with dust, dirt, leaves, and a few bruises covering her body. She was also losing some consciousness due to her tired state. She released a small groan again.

'_DANM IT! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE JUST TO GIVE HIM A FREAKIN BRUISE!? EVEN A SCRATCH WOULD DO!' _she mentally screamed. You see since Neji was the strongest member of Team Gai, she wanted to best him. Best him at **ANYTHING** she could think of. Even **LEE** could land him a bruise, for God's sake! She had always thought of herself as a third-wheel in the group. I mean really, who would really want to protect her (A/N: FYI I am **NOT** making fun of her! I'm just trying to make her doubt herself for the story!)!

She suddenly regained some of her consciousness and started to greedily gulp/breathing for air, like a person who had just ran 13 laps around Konoha. (*cough**Lee**cough**Gai**cough* Ahem, I must be getting a sore throat.)

Neji was standing there just being- well.. being amused and pitied her a bit. Well who **WOULDN'T** be panting there like a dying person when you just kicked someone (cough**futurebride**coughcough* I really am coming down with something O_O) in the back, with a kick that freakin' threw them through **2 **trees!? (Not as strong as Tsunade or Sakura though. They are BADASS! xD But I like you too Neji!~)

"How about we take a break?" he started with an amused tone.

She growled at him like an angry dog. And she just glared at him dangerously due to a lack of air supply and water. She then walked over to her things set near a rock/boulder and got her water bottle out. She drank the whole thing. Is training with Neji as tiring as running with Lee or something!?

"Man, just let me hit you already!" she fumed.

"Now why would I do that?" he started off innocently.

She threw her empty water bottle at him, but he caught it with one hand and chuckled. She turned around, crossed her arms, and pouted.

"Jerk…"

The sight of Tenten **pouting** was rare. It was only seen by her best friends, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Now a new person was just added to the list of 'People who has seen Tenten pouting' and that was Neji!

'_You know, she looks kind of….. cute from this angle actually...' _Wait a minute, hold your horses! What did he just say!? He turned pink and furiously shook his head, looking like a bobble-head. Then turned his head to the side avoiding eye-contact even though her back was facing her.

Tenten glanced at Neji and her thoughts were now similar to his thoughts. _'K-kawaii...~'_ She suddenly snapped back to reality when she realized what she just said. _'W-what the hell!? Where did that come from!?' _ She pinched herself just to make sure she's not dreaming. Unfortunately, it was **REAL** and she winced at the pain. _'Ok, maybe it's NOT a dream.'_

Now many of you may not know this but Tenten has a small crush on our little Neji! She had been feeling like this ever since he protected her during a mission when they were assigned to protect their escort but were ambushed by rogue nins. (A/N: Let's just say that the time setting in this fic is a few months DURING the time-skip before Shippuden, but a little bit after Naruto went training). Ever since that time, she had experienced several symptoms of a 'crush'. Let's see...

First: heart fluttering... check

Second: blush whenever had been given eye-contact... check

Third: get nervous and talk in SLIGHTLY squeaky voice...errr...not YET check...but SOON

Since she was orphaned all her life like Naruto, she never experienced these things before. She thought they felt strange and alien-like... She didn't want people making fun of her so she only told Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. They were the ones that she could really trust. Sure Ino** IS **a loud-mouth and no. 1 gossiper in the whole village, but she was capable of keeping a very important secret and would never hurt her friends... tease them yes, but never hurt. Sakura was always the one who was the **MOST **supportive considering her sad past (not THAT sad but still, being bullied your whole childhood is still pretty sad) and is always encouraging her, but she can have her 'Ino' moments. (by Ino moments, I mean like squealing, gossips, tell it to another person by accident, etc.). Hinata was the second most supportive, sort of like Sakura and not like Ino. They became best friends fast and it started when their senseis made their team spar with each other. One day, they vowed to tell each other **EVERYTHING**. Even embarrassing secrets but they promised not to laugh, but they still giggle, but hey they tried...

When Tenten had told them about the 'crush', all 3 girls practically glomped her to death with Ino saying, _'My baby girl's all grown-up now!' she exclaimed to the sky like she was thanking God and raising her fist up in the air like Lee while standing up. "Congratulations!" Sakura and Hinata yelled joyfully while sitting down and acted like a __**normal**__ person would._ Tenten thought she would die from Ino's melodramatic moment and her embarrassment from the constant teasing courtesy of Ino.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

Meanwhile

A bush that looked big enough to hide 3 people in it and was near Neji and Tenten's destroyed training spot, was filled with a muffled squealing voice. Now, who are they?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why it's none other than the 3 kunoichis we were just discussing about! Featuring Sakura, Ino, Hinata! Now looking from here, Ino's mouth is currently being covered by Sakura and Hinata's hands, while the 2 SANE girls just sweat-dropped. If you are wonder along the lines of, 'What the hell are they doing here?' then wat-.. err... read this flashback of how they came to be here in this large bush.

_FLASHBACK START!_

_It was a nice warm day today so our favorite girls decided to go and eat some sweet dango* and have some tea in Ino's flower shop/house. They were enjoying their delicious snacks and Hinata looked outside the window to enjoy the view and breeze. For now, she was naming random things she's seeing._

_Hinata's POV _

_Let's see... cute birds, Ichiraku, a pole, houses, more house, a store for weapon shopping, people, trees, more trees, more trees, EVEN MORE trees, Tenten and Neji,- WAIT WHAT!?_

_I did a double-take and clear enough, there was Tenten-chan and Neji-nii-san walking together to the road that leads to Team Gai's training grounds. Hmmmm... maybe they are just training... Hmmm... but I'm also getting the feeling that something will happen to them...Should I... Hmm..maybe I should tell Ino-chan and Sakura-chan._

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Ino's POV_

"_Hey, isn't that Neji-nii-san and Tenten-chan walking together over there" Hinata-chan pointed outside of my window._

"_WHERE WHERE!?" I yelled excitedly. I quickly ran to the window with speed I didn't know I had cause Hinata-chan looked at me like I had Lee-super speed. As I looked outside, and she was right, outside walking was Tenten-chan and Neji-san!_

_I saw forehead calmly walked over to the window, leaned out with her hand over her eyes, squinted and said, "Yup. It's definitely Tenny-chan, I mean who else would have a hair-style shaped like a panda?"_

_True, true. I remembered the time I tried to dress Tenny-chan in a panda themed dress with matching accessories. She almost murdered me after that! I mean the outfit WAS cute and I wanted her to look cute in front of Neji-san! So it's actually a GOOD thing! But after that almost near-death accident, I never would want to put Tenny-chan in a dress or even dress her up EVER again! It still give me nightmares!_

_Suddenly, I just thought of the most brilliant idea ever! _

"_Ne, ne, How about we follow them!?~" I exclaimed._

"_I don't know...What if they're just training like usual? Its looks to me they're walking to the training grounds." Forehead said while looking at them and eating some dango on a toothpick._

"_Yea, but I can't help shake off a feeling like something is going to happen to them, Saku-chan." Hina-chan said. OH, THANK YOU HINATA!_

"_You see, forehead? Now it's 2 vs. 1! And since 2 beats 1, I say we follow them!"_

_*sigh* "Fine, fine, but it's NOT going to be my fault if we are caught, got it?" She told me._

_I just nodded and excitedly said, "Ok, Ok, now let's hurry! They're getting away!" I yelled while jumping through the window and following them._

"_WAIT UP!"_

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Sakura's POV_

"_WAIT UP!" I yelled after Ino ran like Lee. _

_Sigh... It feels like we're invading their privacy. But still... I admit, I'm a little bit excited, I just happy that Tenny-chan has a love-life now!_

_15 minutes later_

"_OMG! Where the hell is Ino-PIG!?" I yelled exasperatedly. 15 minutes had already passed and Hina-chan and I are STILL running around the training grounds searching for the blasted pig that got us here in the first place. Honestly, she is my best friend, but she doesn't act like one sometimes. I stopped running so Hina-chan could catch up. Apparently, she was also tired like me. And I know this cause she is on the ground looking very happy to stop all the running she had been doing for 15 minutes straight. Ohhh... I'm SO going to get PIG for this! Not only did she follow Tenny-chan and Neji-san, but she also tired Hina-chan to the point of her looking like she was dying from a lack of air!_

_Suddenly, my ears picked up a sound that sounded like kunais clashing and the ground shook lightly from some sort of destruction coming from the forest. I told Hina-chan and we followed it. Apparently, the path of the sound led us to a destroyed looking part of the forest where debris laid. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Hina-chan and my elbow into a big bush. I looked to my right and sure enough, Ino-pig was here! She looked super excited about something so Hina-chan and I peeked out the bush to see what's up. I saw Tenny-chan being covered in debris and bruises while Neji-san just stood there looking amused._

_Then something he was thinking of made him __**BLUSH**__ and turned to the side while Tenny-chan faced her back towards Neji-san. I swear I saw her blush too! I ooked to Ino-pig and it looked like she was about to squeal! I nodded to Hina-chan and she (she was sitting on the opposite side of Ino with Sakura on the other side) nodded back. We then covered her mouth as much as we could as she squeal. I looked back to see if they heard us and fortunately, they didn't._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

No one's POV

"Ino, just shut the freakin' hell up!" Sakura hissed harshly at Ino.

"Y-yes Ino. Please be quiet?" Hinata asked. Ino was busy struggling hard to release from their hold from her arms and mouth to see what the 2 lovebirds would do next. Unfortunately, all the struggling had caused the bush to rustle and the **FORTUNATE** news was that Tenten and Neji thought it was just an animal or the wind.

"Alright, alright! Just let go of me! I **HAVE** to see this moment!" she hissed back but it was difficult to talk with 2 pairs of hands covering your mouth! To this, they let go of her mouth but restrained her arms and hands just in case.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

"Sooooo..." Tenten started awkwardly, slowly turning back to Neji.

"Hn." He managed to...well...'hn-ed'. He managed to calm himself down and nodded silently indicating that they could resume training.

Tenten, howerever, remembered the sparring battle from earlier and pouted. "I'm not going to. I can't even hit you." She crossed her arms.

Neji sighed. "Alright. I'll let you have 1 hit first."

Her eyes twinkled. "**REALLY**!? Wait...are you pitying me?" Her eyes began to dim.

"No, I just don't want you complaining for the rest of the day." He had said, but that was his reason.

"Alright!" she quickly got up, get her scroll, and prepared to summon another katana. As she stepped backwards, she had accidentally slip—tripped over a rock which resulted her to falling but she tried to use her feet to regain her balance but thanks to a hole in the ground, she accidentally placed her right foot in it during the fall and used her hands to save herself (at least her face). She fell to the ground and she winced at the pain her right foot gave off. She swore she could had heard a small yelp of pain coming from a bush behind her, but she ignored it.

"Are you ok!?" Neji asked while running up to her. She nodded slightly, but winced more. He reached in his weapon pouch and pulled out a roll of bandages. He bent down, took off her sandal/shoe/whatever and started to wrap it. Tenten was slightly blushing and Neji was the same, but he kept it down.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

Back to the bush

"Man, this is starting to look like one of those romance movies you always watch, Pig." Sakura muttered. She was sitting backwards facing the other direction while her legs were set up, her arms across her legs, and one hand supporting/cradling her head. She also has a small embarrassed blush on her face.

*sniff* *sniff* "This is **SO** romantic!" *sniff* Ino said while she was looking at them, biting on a handkerchief, with big anime tears down her face. Geez, emotional much?

Hinata was also peeking through the bush and looking at them. She had her hands together like she was praying with a blush on her cheeks, wondering what would happen if Naruto did that for her? She blushed harder.

Sakura looked at the 2 girls. She shook her head with her hand covering her face muttering, "I'm surrounded by love-freaks..." She still has a blush on her face.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

As Neji finished bandaging her ankle, he turned around and bent down. He beckoned for her to get on. Tenten raised and eyebrow with a confused face. Neji had to fight down another blush at this cute sight.

"Well? Get on."

"Huh?"

"Do you think you can walk home like that?"

"But... what about training?"

"Pff. You think you can even TRAIN with that ankle?"

"Hmph."

And with that, she climbed on. Neji stood up and walked. Little did they know, 3 kunoichis were following them.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

Timeskip cause I'm lazy~

They had reached her house in complete silence. Even a single drop of a pin or toothpick or even a lock of hair could ruin it. Even **INO** was silent for once as they continued to follow them. Tenten hopped down from Neji's (*cough**comfortable**cough* back and hopped/limped to the door.

"Are you su—"

"Yes, I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly. "Oh and one more thing." She turned to him...

Neji was just plain befuddled. What did she want now? Did she leave some of her weapons behind? Nah. What could she want to do with a twisted ankle? Then unexpectedly, he felt something soft on his right cheek. He saw something that surprised the hell out of him!

There, Tenten stood on her tiptoes and had just pecked his cheek! He suddenly felt him go really warm and red, like Hinata was with Naruto. He glanced at Tenten, but she had already entered her house. Sooo... Neji just stood there, outside of her door, with a hand over his cheek, and his heart felt like doing cartwheels of joy. And with that thought, he finally walked away with hands in his pockets, with a **VERY** microscopic smile.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

.

.

.

.

"O...M...G...She actually did it..."

The 3 kunoichis just perched there, right in the tree a few feet away from Tenten's house, gaping at the sight. They just stared back and forth Neji's disappearing figure and Tenten's house.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

Ino's POV

OMFG! I am **SO** gonna bug Tenny to the extent where she goes insane! I don't care if I died from that! But still... I wonder how does it feel like to do that to Shika-kun...?

Sakura's POV

I had always knew Tenny-chan has a crush on him, but she isn't really the type who would do that in public... well there are **NO** people around even so...

Oh, well... Either way, I'm still proud of her! Oh and note to self: Kill Ino-PIG for hurting Tenny's foot!

Hinata's POV

I am truly happy for you, Tenny-chan! I hope in the future, both of you will be happy with each other!

Oh and Note to self: Give Ino-chan a **LONG** lecture about how wrong it is to plant rocks around the ground just to make Tenny-chan hurt her ankle!

No one's POV

"Sooooo..."

"How about we head to my house and have sleepover?"

"Great idea forehead! Let's go"

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

Through the windows of Tenten's house was Tenten herself, staring at Neji's already-gone figure. She smiled lightly before retreating to her sanctuary...

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

**A/N: Yeesh, more than 3350 something words. Not to mention, This whole story took up at least 6 pages of my school agenda to write in but I think it's because that it is a very small agenda too, but I think I added WAY too much new ideas in this version than the rough draft version. Also I know that Tenten's house was never shown in the anime, but pretend it did. And this story takes place a few months AFTER Naruto went with Jiraiya (sp?) to train after he had failed to retrieve Sasuke. So it's still technically still pre-Shippuden, just think of it as stories of Naruto's friends while he was away! (lol) The random sleepover idea at the end is part of this idea to give the girls more girl-bonding, but to also give them time to brainstorm up a plan to annoy Tenten xD. Also I kind of wanted to make Hinata not stutter/shy and be more active but still keep the shy thing... Also I hope I captured their personalities correctly though...**

**And also with some not-about-the-story news:**

**JUST 12 MORE DAYS TILL ROAD TO NINJA! I'm happy!~ TT^TT**

**Also I'm currently working on InoShika on my freakin' iPod...**

**And I also need some help with ideas cause I'm running out...**

**Hope you enjoyed and R&R!~**


End file.
